Bad Day: Winter
by moonclyne
Summary: Part 4 of Bad Day series / Si gadis tidak tahu apa yang ingin dipertaruhkan oleh Kisumi, ia bahkan tidak tahu maksud semua obrolan ini, tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu: sudah terlambat keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang. [MakoKisu]. Mob/OC-centric. Happy Birthday, Makoto.


.

Story © moonclyne (Moon Waltz & anclyne)

Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © KyoAni

Tachibana Makoto & Shigino Kisumi

For Makoto Birthday

.

Ia mengeratkan syal pastel yang melilit lehernya dengan sempurna.

Sepatu _boots_ -nya terasa berat dipakai berjalan, bukan karena tumpukan salju, (salju baru turun satu kali semalam dan intensitasnya tidak sebesar yang ia prediksikan) tetapi lebih karena udara dingin seolah melipatgandakan kemalasannya untuk sekadar bergerak atau berjalan.

Kalau hanya untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya sebagai manager dengan mengecek peralatan klub basket sekolahnya sebelum liburan musim dingin dimulai, sebenarnya ia tidak akan memaksakan diri datang ke sekolah di akhir pekan begini, karena, ia selalu membereskan dan mengecek peralatan klub tiap selesai pertemuan (dan ia yakin peralatan itu pasti tetap berada di tempat yang ia letakkan terakhir kali). Masalahnya, ia _mesti_ datang akibat kecerobohannya meninggalkan buku teks Bahasa Jepang di loker klub ketika ia tahu bahwa guru Bahasa Jepangnya tak pernah absen memberikan tugas di saat liburan.

Ia memaksakan ujung kunci ke dalam lubang di pintu lapangan basket, kesal karena sarung tangan membuat pegangannya pada kunci terasa aneh. Ia semakin kesal karena kuncinya tak juga berputar. Tentu saja kunci tak akan berputar karena ternyata sedari awal lapangan itu memang tidak dikunci, sudah ada orang lain yang membuka kuncinya sebelum dia dan sekarang orang itu sedang men- _dribble_ bola basket di ujung lapangan dekat tiang _ring_. Ia mengenalinya, Shigino Kisumi, tetapi (lagi-lagi) udara dingin membuat kemalasannya berlipatganda hanya sekadar untuk menyapa Kisumi dengan satu teriakan. Daripada menerka-nerka untuk apa si pemuda datang, gadis itu lebih memilih tidak memikirkannya kemudian langsung beranjak ke ruang peralatan supaya urusannya cepat-cepat selesai.

Ia mengambil buku teksnya terlebih dulu di loker, antisipasi jika ia lupa lagi, setelahnya ia mulai meneliti tiap sudut dan tempat di ruang peralatan. Otaknya sudah terampil menghitung jumlah peralatan apa saja di sana, bola basket, keranjang, sapu dan kain pel, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya, yang sudah terlalu ia hapal di luar kepala. Jumlah bola basket kurang satu, lantas ia teringat kembali dengan Kisumi dan bola di tangannya tadi. Ia mencatat dalam hati akan mengingatkan pemuda itu untuk meletakkan bola basket ke tempatnya semula sebelum ia pergi dari sana.

Namun langkah-langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara obrolan dua orang. Kisumi tidak lagi sendiri.

Ia memerhatikan lewat pintu yang terbuka setengah. Mungkin saja anggota klub basket janjian untuk latihan terakhir kali sebelum liburan. Tetapi ia salah, karena pemuda yang datang belakangan bukan anggota klub basket. Ia bahkan yakin sekali baru pertama kali melihat pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kupikir kau akan mengajak Hayato kemari. Jadi alasanmu ingin bertemu di sini bukan karena Hayato?"

Gadis itu mendengar Kisumi tertawa, tetapi ia tidak melihat sepasang matanya menampilkan tawa seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku, Makoto. Alasanku memanggilmu kemari memang bukan karena Hayato."

Ia memutar-mutar bola di tangannya, "ayo kita taruhan, Makoto."

Si gadis tidak tahu apa yang ingin dipertaruhkan oleh Kisumi, ia bahkan tidak tahu maksud semua obrolan ini, tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu: sudah terlambat keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang.

"Taruhan?"

"Iya, taruhan" Kisumi tersenyum, "kalau aku bisa mencetak _three point_ dengan mata tertutup, kau harus berhenti dari klub renang dan masuk klub basket di kampus nanti."

"Yang benar saja. Jangan bercanda," pemuda yang dipanggil Makoto memaksakan tawa sopan.

"Itu bercanda kok. Taruhannya bukan itu," kali ini senyum menghilang dari wajah pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria itu, "kalau aku gagal sama sekali mencetak _three point_ dengan mata tertutup dalam tiga kali kesempatan, aku akan...melupakanmu."

Ah, ia benar-benar terjebak pada situasi paling tidak mengenakkan saat ini. Ia tidak ingin mengintip lebih jauh, terutama setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kisumi, taruhan ini benar-benar perihal sesuatu yang pribadi dan sensitif untuk didengar sembarang orang. Ia merasa bersalah. Tetapi ia tak punya pilihan. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Kisumi tidak akan gagal.

Pemuda Makoto ingin menolak, tetapi Kisumi sudah keburu memulai taruhannya. Bola basket melayang menuju _ring_ berputar beberapa lama pada pinggir _ring_ lalu jatuh.

Gadis itu nyaris bersuara ketika menyaksikan kegagalan Kisumi mencetak di kesempatan pertamanya. Apakah karena matanya ditutup sehingga ia tidak bisa menghitung jarak bola dan _ring_? Tetapi gadis itu yakin sekali Kisumi mampu. Mungkin, mungkin saja ini tentang sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia rasakan sendiri. Ia melihat wajah itu tersenyum kembali ketika mencobakan kesempatan keduanya. Ia gagal kembali.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk focus sebelum menutup kembali matanya. Bola yang ia lempar sekali lagi melayang, tetapi arahnya sudah jelas sekali terlalu ke kanan dari lokasi _ring_.

Gadis itu ingin tak percaya bahwa Kisumi gagal sama sekali.

"Bahkan setelah aku berusaha dengan licik mengajukan taruhan dengan sesuatu yang merupakan keahlianku, aku tetap gagal. Mungkin takdir memang tidak merestuiku untuk menjaga perasaanku padamu lebih jauh lagi." Sendu terlukis di wajah Kisumi. Meringis sambil memaksa menatap pemuda Makoto.

Gadis itu menahan napasnya, saat Kisumi hampir melangkah pergi ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kau curang."

Suara itu menggema cukup keras.

"Apa?" Kisumi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada pemuda Makoto.

Satu kata tanya itu juga yang ada dalam benak si gadis. _'curang apanya_?'

"Kau bilang ini taruhan, tapi kenapa hanya kau yang mendapat kesempatan?" Suaranya terdengar serius.

"Apa maksudmu, Makoto?"

Ah, situasi ini semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kalau saja ia bisa melangkah pergi sekarang juga, tapi, tapi— apa sebenarnya maksud pemuda Makoto itu?!

"Kau harus menggunakan kesempatanku juga. Cobalah tiga kali lagi."

Tanpa sadar cengiran lebar terbentuk di bibir si gadis. Ikut senang mengetahui bahwa Kisumi masih punya kesempatan.

"B-baiklah."

Kemudian Kisumi kembali ke dalam posisinya semula. Lingkaran _three point_ , dan memejamkan kedua mata. Bersamaan dengan bola yang melambung, gadis itu menyatukan tangan hanya untuk sekedar merapal harapan.

Bola basket membentur ujung depan lingkaran _ring_ dan jatuh memantul ke depan.

Ouh! Padahal sedikit lagi.

Kisumi menggigit ujung bibirnya, pemuda itu pasti merasa amat kesal karena keberuntungan tak juga menghampiri.

Di kesempatan kedua, kepalan tangan gadis itu semakin erat, dan keringat dingin mulai membuat telapak tangannya lembab. Kisumi mengambil napas dalam, fokus, sebelum memejamkan mata lagi dan melempar bola basket ke arah _ring_.

Bola melambung tinggi, kali ini membentur bagian kiri papan _ring_.

Tinggal satu kali kesempatan. Untuk kesekian kali, Kisumi memejamkan mata. Gadis itu tak tahan, matanya ikut terpejam sambil terus bergumam 'kumohon masuklah, kumohon masuklah' saat bola dilempar.

Bunyi 'Trak' keras, memaksa kedua mata yang terpejam itu membuka. Bola berputar beberapa kali di bibir _ring_ dan di sanalah ketegangan melanda. Atmosfir begitu berat dan udara di sekitar seolah menghilang.

Sesak.

Suara 'duk' nyaring, spontan membuat yang menyaksikan menganga tak percaya. Bola meluncur memasuki _ring_ sebelum akhirnya membentur lantai dan suara pantulan bola memecah sunyi.

"YESS!"

Gadis itu berseru girang. Kisumi berhasil.

Namun riang di wajahnya secepat kilat lenyap saat menyadari ia... ketahuan.

Oh!

"Manajer?!"

Dua pemuda itu kini menatapnya terkejut. Ingin rasanya ia mencari sumur terdekat. Oh, ya Tuhan.

"A-anu... Maaf Aku tidak... sengaja melihat, jadi—"

dengan wajah semerah tomat dan menunduk sambil menggaruk pipinya canggung, perlahan-lahan ia melangkah mundur. keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, mendekati pintu keluar.

"S-Shigino, jangan lupa letakkan kembali bola itu pada tempatnya." Ia berbalik badan dan dengan keras mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' tanpa menoleh ke arah dua pemuda itu lagi.

Ia ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bak mandi sekarang juga!***

.

.

 _ **fin**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N:**

yak, part winter adalah part keempat sekaligus part terakhir dari Bad Day Series. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~

part ini dibuat untuk ulangtahun Makoto, tapi karena kendala sistem ffn yang tidak mengizinkan writer baru untuk meng-upload lebih dari dua cerita dalam satu hari, kami terpaksabaru mempublish-nya sekarang :")

last but not least, happy birthday, Makoto!


End file.
